London
London is a British city located in England, and the location of the third World Grand Prix race in Cars 2. London is the capital city of the United Kingdom. The town has a rich past, and it still has numerous historical buildings and monuments. It hosts the last race of the World Grand Prix. The race track passes, as for the two other races, on the streets of the host town, in this case notably borrowing the Mall, and getting in front of Buckingham Palace. London also appears in Cars 2: The Video Game, where many races and other missions take place. Places *Buckingham Palace *Big Bentley *St Paul's Cathedral *London Eye *The Houses of Parliament *Tyre Bridge *London's Junk Yard *Tailback Cafe *Ye Left Turn Inn *Admiralty Arch *Abbey Road *Shister's Silencers *Westminster Bridge *River Thames *BRC *Coach Motor Works *Oil Tea *Windscreen Optician *The Rusty Bolt *Motorcar Wardrobe *Mum's Mudguards *Posh Parts *The Coffee Stall *Piper's Auto Paints *Fizzy Petrol Shop *Lewis Performance Parts *Trafalgear: Destination of a double decker bus *Killswitch: Destination of #13 double decker bus Topper Deckington III *Petroldilly Circus: Part of the circuit of Topper Deckington III Ways and streets *Lasseter Way *Sixth Gear Road *Tyre Iron Street *Piper Lane *The Mall Residents *The Queen *Prince Wheeliam *Sir Harley Gassup *Sgt. Highgear *Topper Deckington III *Chauncy Fares *Mark Wheelsen *Siren Carbarini *Doug Speedcheck *Scott Spark *Mike Lorengine *Gearett Taylor *Maurice Wheelks *Victor Paveone *Jumpstart J. Ward *Scott Motorse *Josh Coolant Gallery LondonPanorama.jpg|A panorama London parliament.jpg Cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-2.jpg|The Houses of Parliament Bigbentley2.jpg|Big Bentley: part of the Houses of Parliament Cars 2 - szenenbild 40.jpg|Buckingham Palace St-pauls-done.jpg|St Paul's Cathedral london tower.jpg|Tyre Bridge big wheel.jpg|London Eye Ab hj buckinghampalacedes 2010 06 02.jpg|The Mall Ye.jpg|Ye Left Turn Inn: a sort of bar frequented by big powerful cars that don't like to be disturbed Admiralty-Arch.jpg|Admiralty Arch The_mall.jpg londonb.png Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 073921.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 073940.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 074618.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 074637.jpg Cars2Artwork2.jpg|Concept Art london_bus_scene_simplenew.jpg|Concept Art jlo_londonpitsdes_2010_06_21.jpg|Concept Art with the Pit Stops Te parliamentextfmp 2010 07 09 02.jpg|Concept Art of the New House Of Parliament nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_06_11_01.jpg|Concept Art of Big Bentley nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_03.jpg|Concept Art of Big Bentley nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_07.jpg|Concept Art of Big Bentley Cars2knightingroom.jpg|One of the paintings in the knighting room the_art_of_cars_-_st_pauls_cathedral.jpg|St. Paul's Cathedral concept art Trivia * An advertisement for "LasseTyre" is seen around the World Grand Prix race track. The brand's name is a play on the last name of John Lasseter, and happen to be the same as for John Lassetire's last name. *The Lucite canopy over the Queen’s platform is based on the canopy built for Prince Charles’ investiture as the Prince of Wales. *The architecture of the race pits in London is based on Landau bars, a design feature used on cars to simulate the look of a convertible. *For the London race course, Pixar had to create nearly 20 miles of landscape and environment. *The fight between the Lemons and Mater and his friends takes place at the intersection of Tyre Iron Street and Sixth Gear Road. *A road is named "Lasseter Way". *The knighting room is decorated with "car-ified" ancient paintings, featuring notably a battle of sailing ships. *The tie-in storybooks for some reason showed Holley Shiftwell's escape from Big Bentley as showing her smashing apart an entire clock face. In the actual film, Holley only smashed away the "5." *In the film, Trafalgar is renamed Trafalgear, and Piccadilly Circus is renamed Petroldilly Circus. * in Cars 3: Driven to Win the London Tack from Cars 2: The Video Game is recycled as one of the unlockable racetracks under the name "London's Buckingham Sprint". de:London pl:Londyn pt-br:Londres ru:Лондон Category:Places and Locations Category:Cities Category:UK Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Places Category:Cars 2 Places